In the related art, an ink jet printer which performs printing by an ink jet method is widely used (for example, refer to Internet URL http://www.mimaki.co.jp). In the ink jet printer, printing is performed by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles of an ink jet head. In addition, a driving element which causes the ink droplets to be ejected from the nozzles is provided at a position of the nozzles of the ink jet head. As the driving element, for example, a piezoelectric element or the like is widely used.